


You Have to Choose

by MissRainbow13



Series: Avengers/ Marvel Stuff [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Choices, Female Reader, Fighting, Friendship, It's your choice in the end, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Magic, Multi, Oneshot, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRainbow13/pseuds/MissRainbow13
Summary: Imagine: Thor and Loki fighting over you. 
(f/n)- First Name





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found this imagine from Google and I don't know who it belongs to. If anyone knows, let me know so I can credit them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was just going to keep this for my tumblr page, but I've decided to post them all here. Yeah, there'll be more coming today.

You smiled as you walked through the gardens on Asgard. They were always so beautiful and wondrous; nothing like the gardens on Midgard. You only knew what the gardens there looked like because you had been exiled there for quite a while. Odin really did not appreciate his beard being a bright red. It wasn’t your fault that he couldn’t take a joke. 

Of course he was the all-father and it was considered very disrespectful, but you were one of his favorite nieces. Well…you were the only one, but that didn’t mean anything. You were the only girl that he looked after like his own. If you wanted to get technical, he wasn’t your real uncle. He’d just found you out on the streets of Asgard and decided that you would live with him. The rest was history. 

To be honest, he probably only exiled you because it was expected. Everyone thought it was a great offense so he was forced to take action. If he hadn’t, people would start to question him and his authority. You held no hard feelings over it. He was only doing what the king had to do. Two years was actually a very short time to be exiled. It actually had taught you a lot about them and their culture. Plus you had made quite a few friends. The Avengers were very delightful people. 

You suddenly heard boots on the ground, causing you to stop. You looked over your shoulder to see a guard walking up behind you. Like almost everyone here, he looked stiff and proper. You stood straighter and put on your best serious face. “Lady _(f/n)_. Your presence is requested. Follow me.” He offered his arm to you and you took it with a small smile. The walk there was a bit awkward. Not a word was said and you was so used to talking. 

You finally made it to the throne room and you smiled once you saw your four favorite people. Did you forget to mention that you had only gotten back yesterday and neglected to tell them about it? As you walked further into the room, they all looked up at you. Your smile widened as you looked at them all.  

Thor, Loki, Frigga, and Odin. All of them were there and smiling at you. Frigga’s had to be the biggest. She was the closest thing you had to a mother and a best friend. As you walked closer, you failed to notice Thor and Loki glaring at the guard.  

“ _(f/n)_! It is so good to have you back!” Frigga exclaimed as she walked down the small stairs towards you. You let your arm slip from the guard’s and met her half way. You hugged each other tightly with matching smiles. Thankfully no one else was around except the few guards who were there at all times. It wouldn’t have been proper to hug her in public.  

You pulled away and she looked you over. “It’s so good to see you as well. Our separation has been so tough. I have missed you more than anyone else.” If you thought her smile was big before, it was nothing compared to now.  

“I take offense.” You heard someone call out. Judging by the voice, you knew it was none other than Loki. You looked past Frigga to see the trickster frowning at you playfully. Frigga let go of you to stand by Odin’s side. You took a step forward before curtsying to Odin.  

“All-father. It is always a pleasure.” You said while trying to hide your mischievous smile.  

“Such formalities. Have you learned your lesson while you were exiled?” He asked. Your smile widened immensely. 

“Oh yes! I’ve learned quite a lot from the hum-Midgardians. They are so interesting. If their lifespan were longer I feel as if they would be a great force. I’ve even learned more about a very genius man named Albert Einstein. I would-my apologies. I’m rambling.” You blushed lightly and stood from your curtsy. 

You could see them smiling at you. “Your rambles have been missed. Specifically, by my two sons.” You looked at them and saw that they were both staring daggers at Odin. You giggled and nodded. 

“I knew they would. I can’t help it that people seem to love me.” You said with a shrug and a smug smirk. You didn’t have to look at them to know that they were rolling their eyes at you. Your eyes were only on Odin’s smiling face.  

“Of course. You are dismissed. I’m sure there are others who wish to speak with you.” He said while nodding his head towards the two brothers who were now whispering things to each other. They actually looked upset at they talked. It would be best for you to go over there now rather than later. They were probably fighting about something that didn't even make sense. 

You nodded and walked over to them. They stood straight immediately and sent innocent smiles your way. “I hope I didn't interrupt anything.” You said with a small smirk.  

“No nothing at all my lady.” Thor said with his signature grin.  

“'Twas nothing but a civil conversation.” Loki added with a grin of his own. You smiled and held an arm out for both of them to take. They did so without hesitation. You started walking and only spoke when you were out of the room. 

“Alright. Now that we're alone I can ask. Have either of you found a woman that you are willing to spend your lives with? I don't want either of you being alone. I worry about you.” You said while looking up at the both of them. You had to with nearly everyone. It was mainly because all men in Asgard were huge. 

“Yes.” They both spoke at the same time. It brought a bright smile to your face.  

“Perfect! Tell me about the lucky ladies. I want to know everything.” You said while leading them back to the gardens where you had spent most of your morning. 

Loki shook his head and smiled at me. “Ah, you are trying to distract us. It is us who should be doing the questioning.”  

You smiled up at him. “Well I did learn how to distract others from the best there is.” That made his smile widen. Thor, clearing his throat, brought your attention back to him. 

“Did your trip to Midgard go smoothly?” He asked. 

You frowned slightly. “Well I landed in the middle of nowhere and my face landed in a pile of sand. It wasn't really the smoothest way, but I am glad I got exiled.”  

“Not many will speak as you just have.” He said. 

“Well there aren't a lot of people like me, are there?” You asked with a small smirk. You were a bit surprised by how serious he got. 

“No, not at all. You are one of a kind; a precious jewel.” You looked towards the ground to hide your small blush. You weren't the best with compliments. They always made you feel all tingly and…weird.  

“You were saying, about the trip?” Loki said, interrupting your train of thought. Your smile came back as you started on your tale of what happened. 

**_~Time Skip~_**  

You frowned as you started to hear yelling from the training room. You would have just passed by had it not been for the very familiar voices coming from the room. They sounded like Thor and Loki.  

You walked towards the room and used your magic to keep yourself hidden as you walked through the wall. As you looked into the room, your eyes widened. Thor and Loki were fighting while hissing words at each other. It took you a second to recognize the words that were coming from their mouths. 

“You really think that she would choose an oaf like you?” Loki spat while lunging at Thor. Thor dodged and looked down at him with a glare.  

“And you think she would choose someone like you? Need I mention all of your schemes?”  

“At least I have a brain. I think unlike you, the warrior who only thinks of war!”  

“At least I fight! You are the one who stays behind to use your _silver tongue_ to get out of situations.” 

“No matter! I saw her first and therefore she is mine.” Loki said while dodging one of Thor’s attacks.  

“It does not work that way brother! She should be able to choose!” You had heard enough. You dropped your cloak and stood in between the both of them. They both paused and looked at you with wide eyes. 

“Enough! I tire of hearing the two of you speak ill of each other. This room is for training purposes only. The two of you look ready to kill each other! What is the meaning of this?” You said while crossing your arms and looking at the both of them.  

They both only glared at each other and didn't answer you. You huffed as you looked at them. “I know what's going on here.” They both looked down at you with wide eyes. “You both like the same woman.”  

“What?” They asked at the same time. 

“You don't have to hide it from me. I already know.” They looked like they were about to speak, but you cut them off. “You have to tell this girl and she has to choose. You can't force her to like you. Why don't you just tell her?” You asked. 

They looked at each other for a while before turning back to you. “We both like you and we need you to pick between the two of us.” Your eyes widened as you looked at the both of them. That couldn't be right. They were your best friends. Since when did that happen? 

Your face burned almost as brightly as your gown. Your mouth opened and closed before eventually staying closed. A small squeak left your throat before you teleported yourself to your room. You were not expecting that.


End file.
